Wind Tunnels anew
by minorians
Summary: A few years in the furure for hte inu gang. They all have kids YAY! Yet Miroku's only daughter developed his wind tunnel...all the reason to go after Naraku. I suck at summaries PLEASE READ!
1. A child is born and grows befor our eyes

**OMG this is my first InuYasha fiction i am attemting. Don't know how good it's going to be but i hop you will likt it! **

**o,o**

* * *

"I swear to god i am going to kill you miroku!" echoed the cry of a woman from a hut. A boy leaning on the outside of the hut from whence the cry came just shook his head. He was a teenager but he had a fluffy caramel tail protruding from his blue pants. His red hair tied back in a ponytail his fox-like feet tapping the ground with inpatients. 

"That yelling is really starting to bug me," He said under his breath.

"I wouldn't suggest talking like that Sango might kill you later, at least after she kills me," Said a man in the doorway of the hut's entrance. His black hair was askew and he seemed very distressed,

"If only Kagome was here to help," he sighed.

"InuYasha left to get her about five minutes ago she should be here soon," The teen said simply.

"She must feel terrible for not being here when Sango's water broke," He said fiddling with the blue beads around his right hand.

"Well she does have a three month old hanyou to take care of, that Tsume can get really restless," The man rubbed the small bite marks on his arm,

"Don't remind me, I just hope Ayeme can baby-sit himuntil Kagome and InuYasha get back." The teen nodded then thought about how Ayeme would take care of Tsume and her own pup Muteki. He was a year old and was so far the spiting image of his father Kouga.

"They might be a while, even if Ayeme and Kagome have become friends I don't think that InuYasha would be so sure to leave his only son with Kouga…Shouldn't you be going back in to help your wife Miroku?" He heaved a deep sigh,

"Yes I do suppose I should." With that he walked inside while Sango's screams grew louder.

"Shippo!" cried a voice from behind the fox demon. A hanyou with a red haori with a girl clad in blue jeans and pink T-shirt came into the seen. Small black velvet dog-ears peaked from behind her head and twitched as he began to speak,

"You might want to get in there but be careful Sango is about to rip off someone's head," She nodded and jogged into the hut. Shippo and the hanyou stood in silence and Kagome was heard saying to push and your almost there. Finally a small cry was heard from inside the cabin.

"Congratulations it's a girl," Kagome said.

"I'm a father?" said an amazed voice.

"She will be named for whatever her aunt wishes," Said Sango proudly holding a pink bundle.

"Me really? Well I always had my eye on this really nice name and if Tsume was a girl that would have been it so…I name the Marisa of the sea may your time with us be a joyful one without pain," Kagome said kissing the baby's forehead. The baby reached forward its small hand to its mother's hair and her right hand revealed a small circular scar. Sango looked to her husband with a worried look he only smiled, his way of saying that it would be ok.

Five Years Later

"DAAAAAADDDDDYYY!" screamed a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail. She was clenching her right hand and was running almost tripping over her light blue kimono. A man wielding a staff that was jingling as he ran to his daughter's side tried to console her,

"Tell Daddy what's wrong." She held out her hand. His face seemed to drain its color a small hole was forming in the palm of her hand. He reached inside his purple haori and pulled out light blue prayer beads and a pink cloth and wrapped the cloth around her arm, then wrapped the beads over it. He picked her up and began to walk to a hut that had smoke coming from its chimney,

"We'll need to talk to your mother, go play with Tsume but don't take this off," He said indicating her newly acquired items.

"Why?"

" Mommy and I will tell you later just go play for now,"

"Alright Daddy, I love you"

"Love you too, play nice and don't let him hurt you," He said setting her down and kissing the top of her head.

"I won't, bye," She said waving. He continued his walk to the hut were he found Kagome sitting around the fire pit and Sango sipping tea. They noticed his sad disposition,

"What's wrong?" Sango asked getting up to put a hand on her husbands shoulder. He took a deep breath and sat down,

"I thought she would be safe I thought only the males got it, I never really knew because none of my ancestors ever had a daughter. I thought she would be fine, it already has small power I could feel it. I very faint wind from a small hole in her hand." The women gasped,

"She received your wind tunnel?" Kagome asked.

"Sadly yes, I received mine at the age of ten but I guess because girls mature faster than boys she has hers at the age of five." Miroku seemed so down on himself he only wanted his daughter to be completely happy he thought she would be safe for now, but now a small black hole is beginning to replace the circular scar on her hand.

Marisa walked over to another hut were she found Tsume practicing his kendo. He stopped smelling her scent and turned. He had white hair like his father that so far was to his shoulders, along with white ears. The only thing he had of his mother's was her eyes. He sported a dark blue haori. They waved a hello and began to play their favorite game, tag. Even if Tsume seemed to have the upper hand with his demon powers Marisa had Miroku's speed and the legs of a demon slayer so the game was evenly matched. After they both ran out of breath they laid down in the grass and looked up at the clouds. They were just pointing out shapes such as a bird, a deer, a sword, and such things. Tsume's ears twitched and he sat up. He saw his mother and Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku walking in their direction. They waved hellos and Kagome picked up her son and held him on her side, as Miroku did the same with his daughter.

"Daddy why do I have to wear prayer beads like you?" She asked looking at him. Sango took this a her turn to speak,

"Because you have a special gift like your father." She said smiling.

"And you must use it with great care, and responsibility," Miroku finished.

"You mean I have a wind tunnel just like you Daddy?" She asked with a sparkling smile. He nodded and smiled,

"Yes you do darling, but you must be careful and only take off the prayer beads if you are in great danger. That doesn't mean if Tsume is tickling you, I mean if a bad demon is after you and you can't you any weapons." She nodded,

"Yes Daddy, promise." She said holding up her right hand in an oath like way.

"You must keep in mind that each year it will get larger and more powerful, never use it to much, and never point it at yourself."

"Yes sir," she saluted, and then giggled. Sango took her daughter from her husband's arms,

"Lets go get something to eat darling,"

"Ok Mommy." Then the two started to walk away. Marisa's forehead scrunched up and announced,

"Mommy I feel like something's coming I don't know what but it feels powerful," Just then Kagome announced,

"Sense two jewel shards coming"

"Must be Kouga," Tsume said. Sango looked at your daughter in amazement.

"Darling do you know were that sense is coming form?"

"Him." She said pointing at the wolf demon.

* * *

**You might be wondering how Kagome got dog ears? When she mated wiht InuYasha she inherited half demon powers. So...yeah. The reason Marisa is sensing something from Kouga you will find out later so...yeah**

**oh and if you dont know**

**hanyou means half demon **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**o,o**

**P.S not sure if i want to continue this. But when i get three reviews i will update ok?**


	2. Shard practice

**Wow i'm on a role today. Two chapters inone day-ish GO ME! now time to thank my loverly reviewers.**

**And yet i know i did lie about waiting until 3 reviews but i guess i wait for three reviews for the next one to be posted (anime sweat drop)**

**RyokoRyookie: Thanks a bunch for being my frist reviewer. i screamed when i saw that someone reviewd! Also i read you story, i find it very cool and i reviewd.**

* * *

"_Him," She said pointing at the wolf demon._

Sango was amazed.

'Can she sense jewel shards? How could that be possible, well she is the daughter of a monk, and maybe it has something to do with the fact that Kagome was the one who named her and she has miko powers.' She thought to herself. Her guess seemed logic but she was awoken from her thoughts by Marisa struggle ling to get free, she set her down and she walked over to Kouga.

"Well hi there Kagome, I was wondering have you seen my son anywhere? He seemed to have well um…run off on me this morning when-OW! What did ya' do that for ya' little twerp?" Kouga yelled noting the fact that Tsume just bit him in the ankle. Tsume released himself wiped his mouth and said,

"My Dad says your mean." He crossed his arms. Then Kouga spoke,

"Well he has it all wrong he's the one who is mean, and you're a no good little-"

"Kouga you bastard what are you saying to my kid!" InuYasha yelled running from the trees,

"I picked up your scent and thought I might have some trouble on my hands, and what do ya know I was right." He said. Kagome took the hand of her son,

"Uh Tsume how about we go with Auntie Sango and get some cookies, but not until you say your sorry," Tsume huffed and with his arms still crossed and looking at the ground he said,

"Sorry," Kouga picked him up by the back of his haori while Tsume flailed and said,

"If your gonna talk to me at least say it to my face and, don't mumble." InuYasha then bonked him on the head.

"You jerk don't touch my kid!" Kouga dropped him and retorted,

"I was trying to teach him some manners! At least my kid knows how to talk."

"You mean the brat who kicked me in my shins in the woods then ran off into the mountains just as fast as you. Yeah sure he's nice," InuYasha snapped sarcastically.

"It seems I taught him well," Kouga smiled and crossed his arms. Kagome took this as a chance to just walk away, while still clutching her son's hand. 'I hope he never grows up to be the same way with Muteki. That would be just terrible' She thought to herself. Then she heard Sango call her name. When she looking she was waving her to come over, once there she asked,

"What's up?"

"Nothing just that, I think Marisa can sense the jewel shards." Kagome's face looked confused,

"How could that be?"

"I don't know guess because she is the son of a monk and that you named her something happened," Sango shrugged.

"Well there is only one way to find out."

"How's that?"

"A jewel shard scavenger hunt."

So this is how it was laid out. Kagome placed a different number of shards in different areas, and of course had a trustworthy person guarding them in case someone decided they wanted to steal them. So Kagome stood with Marisa in the center of a field and asked her,

"Ok tell Aunty Kagome if you sense any jewel shards." Marisa scrunched up her forehead and pointed to the right of her.

"Good. Now how many do you think are there." Still concentrating she put up a finger for how many was there. She held up three fingers,

"This many," Kagome laughed, "Good girl-Ok InuYasha bring in your set she found them!" InuYasha jumped out of the forest with three shards in his hand and handed them to Kagome.

"Ok now tell Aunty Kagome and Uncle InuYasha if you sense anymore shards."

This continued until Marisa found all of the shards in the correct place and in the correct amount. Then she tugged on her mother's kimono. Sango bent down to her child's eye level

"Hm?"

"Mommy when can I start training to be a demon slayer like you?" Sango gave a small giggle,

"Not until your much older darling wait until you're about ten and then we will see about your training." Marisa smiled,

"I can't wait to grow up!"

"Now now honey don't go wishing your life away, just live it day by day and to your very best." She nodded.

"Ok mommy." She kissed her daughter on the forehead,

"That's Mommy's little girl, now lets go wash up for dinner ok?"

"Ok Mommy, but only if Aunty Kagome makes us some ramen." Sango smiled,

"Ok then we'll see."

"YAY! I love you Mommy"

"I love you too darling." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and they went to go get ready for dinner.

* * *

**Wowza's Marisa can do a bunch of stuff**

**next chapie she is ten and starts training YAY!**

**Emily: this sucks**

**Me: Shut up Emily**

**You must excuse her she is crazy and of course she is going to review saying**

**this sucks AND I'M NOT CRAZY!**

**so yeah**

**REVIEW!**

**o,o**


	3. The Night Of the New Moon

**ACK! i know i said i would wait for 3 reviews but since they stoped coming at 2...i waited and hten i couldn't stand it! so here it is chaoter three**

**disclamer: i don't own InuYasha but i do own Tsume Muteki Kiyoshi and Mika **

* * *

"You're not throwing it hard enough, that's why it only goes ten feet." Sango said to a teen in a battle outfit like hers but where Sango's was pink hers was sky blue. The teen-aged girl crossed her arms in a huff,

"Mom I'm not throwing it hard because it weighs a ton!" A boy standing next to her around the age of 11 was snickering. The girl gave him an evil glare,

"Shut up Kiyoshi, for your name meaning 'quiet one' you sure do talk a lot!" The boy crossed his arms, and pointed his overly sharp weapon at his sister and complained to his mother,

"Mom Marisa is mad because I can use my talwar better then she can use her Hiraikotsu!" **(A.N Talwar is the same weapon as Kohaku's and a hiraikotsu is the same as Sango's) **Sango quickly grabbed the talwar from her son and put it on the ground.

"Kiyoshi if I told you once I told you a thousand times not to brandish your talwar at other people." Kiyoshi pouted,

"Sorry mom."

"Oh jeeze mom I can't believe you are going to let this, this juvenile come with Tsume Mika and me!" Sango just shook her head and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I know how you feel, I didn't want to go with InuYasha Kagome and them when we first met, but then we all soon became best of friends." She smiled, and continued her pep talk.

"Tsume brings strength to the group, Mika brings purification and her archery skills, Kiyoshi brings comic relief, and you bring wit and pure heart to protect every last person you care about." She kissed her daughter's forehead.

"But I promise you that on your journey to collect the remaining jewel shards, you will meet so many people along the way and others that are effected by the jewel will join you in your quest to avenge your father's wind tunnel save Kohaku and many other things. But before you leave I want you to know this. I couldn't be anymore proud of you." Marisa smiled,

"Thanks mom, you don't know how much that means to me." They gave each other a hug and when they parted Kiyoshi had his mouth open in disgust.

"There is so much fluff here I could suck it up with my wind tunnel."

"For what reason, so they can go play with your goldfish?" Marisa taunted.

"Hey Mr. Fishy was my best friend, I was trying to clean out his fish bowl." Kiyoshi retorted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Marisa sighed. Just then a flock of birds flew from the woods not so far from them as the all to familiar voice of Tsume yelled in annoyance. Sango grumbled,

"Is Tsume ever going to be able to wield his sword?" Marisa shrugged.

"I dunno but by the sounds of it, I don't think his training with InuYasha are coming to well." She stifled a laugh. Just then a flash of silver when past her head then quickly snapped back. She turned around clenched her fist and yelled,

"KIYOSHI! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Eh uh… I guess it's to late to say sorry? Oh god don't look at me like that! AHHHHHHH" Marisa then began chase. She had her Hiraikotsu slung over her shoulder holding it with her left arm. Her brother was swerving through the wood but then it gave way to a clearing that when she used her mouth to rip off the sky blue cloth and pink beads on her right hand,

"Kazaana!" **( A.N Kazaana is Miroku's wind tunnel)** She shouted. Kiyoshi couldn't fight the wind and he was lifted in to the air and was quickly being pulled toward his sister. She put her hiraikotsu in front of her to steady herself then at the last second she closed her wind tunnel and her brother went flying into the side of the hiriakotsu. Just then a giggling that sounded like the ringing of a bell sounded from in a tree. A girl with raven hair in a low braided ponytail leaped gracefully out of a tree and in to view. She was around Kiyoshi's age just three months younger. She wore a light blue kimono with a pattern of white lilies, along with a pink sash around her slender waist. Marisa leaned very relaxed on her hiraikotsu,

"Morning Mika. How is Tsume's training coming?" Mika laughed.

"Not so great so far he managed to get a good cut across his face, chop off a good chunk of Dad's hair, and kill a butterfly." Marisa laughed along with Mika. Then Kiyoshi stood up,

"Don't mind me I'm just a rug," He yelled throwing up his arms. That only made the pair laugh harder, grasping their sides. In an annoyed rage he left. Then the low setting sun made her think. And the air between the two became awkward.

"I know what your thinking. Tonight is the new moon. It's no big deal." Mika said. But to Marisa it was a big deal, and every time it scared her. Mika's name means 'new moon' because that was the night she was born, her father's human night and Kagome's and yet she was born with full youkai powers **(A.N youkai is full demon)**. But when the sun rises the next morning she turns human. Unlike InuYasha she has complete control over herself, yet if her stress level gets to high she can do some damage. Yet tonight was the night they chose to leave on the quest for the jewel. They have all been warned of Naraku Kagura and Kana's ways, and over and over they assured their parents they would be fine. But InuYasha never forgets to warn his daughter to

"Stay the hell away from Kouga and his son." Even if they have never seen Muteki something in the back of Marisa's mind has always been wondering what he is like. Those thoughts quickly move away and anger sets in as she remembers the way he used to claim Kagome. So there is no question that Muteki would be just the same. I ringing was heard in the distance that they both knew as Kagome's whistle to call them all back home. They both walked at a leisurely pace to Kagome and InuYasha's hut. Once all were inside they began preparations for the journey ahead, but they made sure to do it quickly before the sun had set.

* * *

**So there you go Mika is a demon-ish thing whoot. **

**PLEASE! R&R!**

**Arigato!**

**o,o**


	4. Gifts

They sat around the fire as the embers were slowly dieing down. The sun was hanging low above the trees. Marisa sat next to Tsmue and Mika sat next to Kiyoshi across from their parents. Behind the parents sat large presents of different sizes. Kagome started first. She got a very large package from behind her that was yellow. She went to her daughter and said,

"This bag helped me so much when we first started out journey. I also packed clothes from my time that I think you would all find more suitable for traveling." She pulled two outfits out of the bag, "For Marisa I have a really cute blue t-shirt and stretchy jeans and for Mika a pink t-shirt with dark blue sweat pants. I really couldn't decide because you look so cute in all colors but I couldn't stand in the store forever and-"

"Ahem" InuYasha said from behind her. Kagome sweat dropped

"Oh sorry. Eh well I got you these so here you go." She said handing the outfits to the girls. Mika 'Fehed' and put the clothes in the overly large backpack along with uncountable packs of ramen. Kagome also handed Marisa a small glass bottle with ten purple-ish pink shards in it,

"When you find more jewel shards you can keep them in this."

"Thanks a lot." Marisa felt a cold breeze and looked out the window behind her, the sun would be setting in a few minutes! Now InuYasha stood and he had a sword in his hand.

"Tsume I give you this sword. It has all the powers of mine and yet a few more of its own. It has great power when you finally learn how to control it and because of its power it is named Raidon meaning thunder god." Tsume just fehed as the gift was given to him.

This time Sango stepped forward with two items.

"I give my two children the weapons they have been training with in hopes that maybe one day when they have children-"

"Mom you are weird, don't gut all mushy on me!" Kiyoshi shouted. Marisa bopped him on the head

"Would you shut up you idiot!" Kiyoshi stuck he tongue out at her and crossed his arms.

"Well nonetheless here you are" Sango said as she handed the weapons to her children.

Miroku cleared his throat,

"I still need to give my gift." He stood up grabbing bow and hilt of arrows along with a dagger. He held out the white bow and hilt to Marisa.

"To my daughter I give you these weapons. The hilt is named Umeko for patients and the bow Rai for trust. If you have patients in your arrows and trust in your aim you will not easily miss your target." Marisa took them out of his hands and they pulsated in her grasp. He then looked to his son.

"To Kiyoshi I give this dagger that is named Mamoru for earth. You are a child of the world so look to this when your talwar fails you." The object did the same thing in Kiyoshi's grasp as it did in his sister's. Marisa then wondered what weapon Mika would receive but then noticed she was no were to be found! She then realized that she must have gone outside. Marisa didn't know how the transformation felt but it must be something you don't want people around to look, she shuddered at the thought. _'She is only eleven and is entrusted with so much power. I wonder how she feels.'_ Marisa thought. Just at that moment she heard a low whimpering, like that of a dog. She looked up and saw that InuYasha's hair had turned black and Kagome's ears fangs and claws and disappeared as well. Kagome stood up and when out of the hut as soon as she could with InuYasha close behind.


	5. The first night

**Ok lets see.**

**1. i was at camp for a week**

**2. My mother is sending me to math tutoring ( i'm telling them 3+3 fish!)**

**3. A thunderstorm melted my computer and i lost all of my documents so i had to ree-write after my dada fixed the computer.**

**4. While at camp i wrote a TON of things on paper so don't worry.**

**the stuff i wrote on paper is actually this chapter YAY!**

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome walked back in with reassuring looks on their faces as Mika followed behind them. They all saw the immediate change in her appearance. Her hair was white and so much sleeker than before. Her eyes had turned to sparkling silver that sent chills up Marisa's spine. She had now acquired claws and fangs along with a purple stripe on each side of her face. If any other person saw her they would expect her to stare at them with hungry eyes and crack her knuckles, ready to rip out there throats. Oh how wrong they would be, she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled at them all shyly. The thought finally hit Marisa as she looked at Tsume crossing his arms. 'Why isn't he human tonight?' She thought. 'If Mika is demon the night she was born, and her father is human on the night he was born then Tsume must be human the nigh he as born. When was he born?' "Damn" She said to herself softly. She then decided that she would one day find out what night he was human. Even if he did hid it from her for that long she will find out sooner or later.

"Well I guess you kids should be heading out now that the sun is set." Sango said. Miroku nodded his head,

"Yes just as we planned you I'll leave in the cover of night while Mika is in her demon form."

"Well we're wasting moonlight so lets get moving already!" Tsume yelled reaching for (sword) and placing it at his side. Kagome only laughed,

"Your just like your father, so eager o get things done." Both Tsume and InuYasha 'fehed' causing them all laugh. **(A.N I'm totally about to introduce a new character right now but I won't go into to much detail because they all know who it is)** Just then Kirara mewed looking up a Sango. With one look she knew what the demon cat wanted. The black animal at her side said it all.

"Are you sure you want your daughter to come with us?" Sango questioned. Kirara mewed and nodded her head and the cat at her side jumped onto Marisa's shoulder.

"Oh hey there midnight," Marisa said petting the cat's head "I guess you wanna come with us huh darling?" Midnight mewed a playful response. She was exactly like Kirara just were Kirara was black she was white and were Kirara was white she was black. So now it was settled all of them said goodbye to their family and set out on their journey.

Mika and Tsume ran while Marisa and Kiyoshi rode on midnight. Marisa found herself staring a Tsume the entire time, mostly because he was leading them but more because she as thinking really had about when his human night would be. The time they were traveling seemed to pass by quickly and before they knew it the sky was turning that shade of gray it always would before the sun came up. Tsume stopped in a clearing turned to the rest and said

"We can rest here until morning and get some sleep," He turned to his sister, "You keep watch until you change back, when you do wake up Kiyoshi and he will take over until all of us are well rested." Marisa laid out on the cool grass for a moment looking at what remained of the stars. Mika was starting a fire and Kiyoshi was trying to boil some water to make ramen for them to eat. It seemed as if none of them wanted to sleep yet, and yet they all did this in silence, which was unusual for them to do. They must have been all thinking. She looked over and saw Tsume in a tree leaning against the trunk with one leg hanging off the branch he was on. He was looking at his sword seeming to be in deep thought about something, almost distressed. She walked over to the tree and leaned against the trunk so she was directly under the branch he was on. Mind you he was about twelve feet above her head.

"What are you thinking about?" Marisa asked not even looking up at him. His only reply was "Nothing." Marisa crossed her arms crouched down and leaped up to the branch grasping it with both hand she flipped herself up and onto the branch, straddling it.

"I know you and when you say 'nothing' **(A.N when they are talking and it has the little '' it means they are 'air quoting')** it's almost always something. Tsume sighed but never looked away from his sword,

"My father is a great hanyou and has been protecting us for years. He has mastered his sword, but I can hardly harness its power." Marisa shook her head and looked at him,

"My mother told me that it took a long time for him to master the wind scar and the backlash wave and that time when it got to heavy for him to even lift up." Tsume only somberly shook his head no.

"You don't understand. Naraku wasn't a big enough threat to them then, but now he is so much stronger. I don't want to see yo- any of you to get hurt." He shifted his leg to hang off the side with the other one. Marisa did the same but they were both facing different directions. They sat there in silence until Kiyoshi called for dinner. Tsume ate his in one bi, Kiyoshi attempted the same but promptly began to choke and spit it out. They all laughed but Mika laughed the hardest and longest out of all of them.

* * *

**YAY chapters...so yeah**

**also NEW EPPISOD EMADE ME SQUEL! Thos who did not see this episode would be cautioned to not read on**

**when sango was all sad and stuff and miroku comes on over and htey CUDDLE! AHHHH! and hten InuYasha is all like 'what no big deal they are engadged!' AHHHHH! also that epidode ruled as well. BUT THEY CUDDLED! and miroku wasn't being PREVERTED! AHHHH! so...yeah YAY!**

**if i havn't scared you away by now would you please review...**

**o,o**


	6. A rough night

**Ok new chappie JOY! Also FYI I'm going to the beach this coming week and i don't know if i will have internet access. So yeah**

* * *

Marisa didn't sleep much. She was lying on her back looking up at the stars. Her brother was snoring beside her and it wasn't hard to see Tsume's silver hair from where he was in a tree. Then there was Mika wide awake completely alert her eyes flashing in every direction looking for any sign of a demon stupid enough to try and attack them. Marisa closed her eyes to just soak in the moment of her brother being quiet, and then slipped in to a dream.

She knew were she was because Kagome showed her pictures of it before…she was in the basement of Kagome's school. She seamed to be in a teachers office no larger than the janitors closet…after a whiff of the air and the scent of cleaning products in her nose she realized it might have been a janitor's closet. She had no clue what she was doing but she sure seamed to know how to do it. She was on Microsoft word and was typing, if any person from that era had this dream they would think that they were dreaming about writing an essay. The door to the room was closed and there was a window to see out of, but just then the light outside the hallway turned off and a wolf howl could be heard. The only light she had was that in the room…she tried to scream as loud as she could but no sound came from her throat. The small clock at the corner or the computer screen told her it was 11:55 PM. Kagome did teach her about time so she was well informed at what was going on. It was most definitely past school hours so they must have closed up without her. She began to panic because she was alone with no way out except through the dark and she didn't want to face that alone. A cell phone on the table deemed itself worthy to call 911.

"What is your emergency," Said a woman on the other end,

"I was in the basement of our school using a teachers computer to write my essay because all the ones in the computer lab were broken and I think they locked up without me and I'm starting to panic." Her heart skipped a beat as some music started playing in her head, it seems she leaned on her I-pod and it turned on. The emergency woman was saying something but with the earphones in she heard nothing. After turning it off she asked the woman to repeat what she said.

"I said to stay calm a police car will be on the way to assist you in getting out just stay calm and I'll stay on the phone with you until they get there." Marisa thanked the woman and was narrating what she was doing as she went to go close the door that seemed to have opened into the room by about three inches. As she reached for the handle the door was suddenly pulled away from her and she saw through the window a boy. He was clad in a grayish black t-shirt with some white text she could not read from her angle. He had black hair and seamed that if they stood side by side he would be about three inches taller than her. He pulled the door toward him and with an almost deranged face he flung the door at her with all his might at Marisa, causing the door to crush her feet. She screamed as the sound of a wolf howl filled her ears again. The boy walked away up the stairs it seamed to go to the cafeteria. Marisa was so scarred her voice was at a whisper when she told the woman,

"I think he's going to kill me," after the words left her mouth she kept repeating it each time with more fear and volume, "He's going to kill me, I'm going to die, I don't want to die." She was backing herself up against the wall and the shadow of a wolf was seen running past the doorway. Just then as the boy came through the door with a large knife in his hand she woke up.

Marisa woke up in cold sweat with three faces looking down on her with concern. She felt her body being supported by a strong frame, and after she realized that it defiantly wasn't her brother she blushed a deep red and sat up on her own. She described the dream in full detail and they decided to let her get some more sleep. Only after they said that did she notice it was still nighttime. But I wouldn't be night for long because the sky was turning the grey color it always does just before the sun comes up. She didn't sleep, or she couldn't sleep out of pure terror of having that dream again. She watched the sunrise and then felt a hand on her shoulder,

"You ok?" Kiyoshi asked. Marisa sighed

"No matter what I said you would just leave me alone. A twelve-year-old boy cannot even start to imagine what kind of emotions a fourteen-year-old girl has." The morning passed in silence. Today Tsume was carrying Marisa for three reasons

1.Mika wouldn't let him carry her

2.They all thought it would be weird if he carried Kiyoshi

3. If Marisa was riding midnight by herself she started shaking uncontrollably and would almost fall off

Marisa sensed something. It was almost like a jewel shard but not as much,

"Uh I think there are two jewel shards coming." Tsume looked back at her,

"What do you mean 'think' you always know?"

"Yeah but it seams faint, not faint as in far away, but faint as in not a lot of power as a normal jewel." Tsume nodded as Marisa pointed northeast and he took off in that direction. Just as they entered a clearing Marisa said to stop and when Tsume asked why she said,

"It's coming right towards us stupid." He crossed his arms and said feh. It was times like this that Marisa wished that she could get some kind of rosary for him, which would be fun. Her little demonic moment was interrupted by a whirlwind of air that when it dissipated revealed something that made Marisa's blood run cold. She let out a small yelp and stepped behind Tsume for protection. He looked over his shoulder at her and muttered,

"Marisa who the hell is this guy?" She gulped and said while shaking.

"The one from my dream."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!**

**Also i just wanted to say i didn't make that dream up well my subconcios did. That was my nighmare and it scared me sensless. I sat in my room motionless for half an hour waiting until my mom got up to get ready for work. So yeah**

**quotes:**

**your lord and master...FOAMY**

**i hope you choke on a biscoti**

**EYE STIGMATA!**


	7. Taken

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating but please enjoy this. For the record high school is a bitch haha**

_'The one from my dream'_

Tsume drew Raidon from its sheath and it transformed to a sword that was the size of Tetsusaiga but there was a faint blue hue in the sword.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing drawing your sword on me?!..." He sniffed the air, "Hanyou." Tsume narrowed his eyes. Then the boy, well not really a boy he looked around the age of sixteen, said in a mocking voice,  
"Maw did i hurt the puppy's feelings?" Tsume's grip on Raidon tightened. Mika remained in her seat on midnight but she had an arrow in place on her bow ready for anything. Kiyoshi on the other hand was on Tsume's right, swinging his talwar at his right side ready to strike at any given notice. They all stood there for several long minutes until Mika broke the silence,  
Who are you and what do you want with us?" She demanded. He responded in a very relaxed tone as if he was carrying out a normal conversation.  
Now, now no need to get hasty I'm only here for one thing," he narrowed his eyes on Marisa, "Her." Marisa gasped and Tsume put his arm in front of her as means of protection.  
"If you want her you'll have to go through us," Tsume snarled.  
"Well your bite is going to have to be much worse than your bark if you want to stop me," he laughed. in a swirl of wind he vanished into the trees. Midnight's eyes darted in every direction to find the stranger. Every few seconds you would see a flash of his dark tail or a wisp of his chin length black hair. Marisa was loosing her grip on the hiraikotsu because her palms were becoming sweaty. She heard a twig snap behind her and completely panicked and threw her weapon in the direction the sound came from. It sliced through the large tree branches and was heading back to her, but as she grabbed it so did somebody else. They twisted it around so that the 'v' in the hiraikotsu was at her neck. Although her left hand was still holding it her right hand was hanging uselessly at her side. Everyone turned to see that he was standing very close behind her, his right hand on Marisa's left making sure she wouldn't throw it and the other was holding onto the left side of the hiraikotsu. he was holding it tight to her neck, so breathing soon became very difficult for her.  
"Let go of my sister now you bastard!" Kiyoshi screamed, with his talwar now swinging above his head.  
"Ah, ah, ah," he cooed,  
"I wouldn't make any bad choices I could break her neck right now." He grazed his fangs over her neck, and it sent chills down her spine.  
"Of course that would be such a shame, even if she is merely a human." This made Marisa shudder 'If he doesn't want to kill me than what does he want?...I don't think i want to know' In order for him to have a tight grip on her weapon his chest was pushed up against her back, and he wasn't lacking any muscles whatsoever. He slowly started backing up and she had to oblige for the need of air.  
Now if you don't follow me I won't have to kill her or any of you...but just to make sure drop your weapons.  
"What?!" Tsume protested, the boy stopped moving.  
"You heard me drop them or else," he said as he forced the hiraikotsu tighter to her neck. The sharpened edge of the weapon cut a thin line across her neck and blood began to slowly ooze from the wound,  
"Please do it, I can't breath," she managed o choke out. He stroked a clawed finger across her cheek,  
"Very good my pet, you will prove to be use full yet." His hand was free as he did so but Marisa was to light headed from lack of oxygen to do anything about it.  
"If I could move I would slap you, you pervert," every word was dripping with venom. He brought his hand back to her face,  
"Now my pet be nice or I will have to hurt you!" The last part of his statement was full of anger and he used his claws to create three large gashes across her right cheek. She let out a cry of pain and Tsume snarled at him to let her go. He finally noticed that the others have done anything but put down their weapons,  
"I thought I told you to put down your weapons, espicially you mutt"  
"Your a wolf I wouldn't be talking, we're cousins by species." The wolf shook his head,  
"It sorrows me to to be related to the likes of you, now if you excuse me I'll be taking my leave." With that final word he dropped the hiraikotsu and grabbed Marisa around the waist and as he leaped back Marisa lost her grip on it as well. They all let out a cry of anger.  
"MARISA!" Kiyoshi fell on his knees and because he stopped swinging the talwar the blade sliced into the ground in front of him. At that point he looked more like Kohaku than ever** (A.N when I say that I mean like all the times he feels bad for the stuff he did and he gets all emo.)** he definitely took after his mother's side. He uttered two words that were barely audible to Mika's ears but Tsume's dog ears picked it up easily,  
"My sister," Then his sorrow turned into blind furry as he leaped up and started punching a tree. "I'LL KILL HIM I SWEAR IT! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO I WILL GET MY SISTER BACK!" his knuckles were starting to bleed by this point and the tree was getting it's own souvenir of Kiyoshi'sDNA all over it. Tsume then stepped in and grabbed Kiyoshi's hands and held them firmly at their owner's side.  
"You need to calm down we will find her. Her scent is mixed in with blood it's going to be easy to find her," He then realized that the wolf is going to be smarter than that.  
"He'll be heading for water to loose the scent we need to move now!" Tsume set out at top speed, Kiyoshi grabbed his talwar and was soon right at his side and as Midnight passed the abandoned hiraikotsu Mika leaned over, holding on with only her legs and picked it up.

The wolf was carrying Marisa bridal style and she didn't want to be dropped so she put her arms around his neck. From her current angle she could see that he had smooth black hair and soft solid brown eyes. He sported an armor plated top with fur shoulders and from earlier she recalled he had on some form of black pants. She also noticed something else, he had a jewel shard in each of his legs. 'Hm then why was my sensing so weak earlier?' she pondered with herself, 'it must have been that dream it completely threw me off today.' As they neared a small river he stopped at the water's edge and promptly dropped Marisa on the ground,  
"Don't you even try and run because you know I'll catch you," he then pointed to the water,  
"Go wash out those cuts you won't be useful to me if you get an infection." She was splashing the cold water on her face when she heard him say,  
"Gross you got your blood on me"  
"Serves you right bastard," she muttered under her breath. Apparently she forgot that he had demon hearing and his hand grabbed her chin and he forced her to look at him,  
"This is the reason I cut you. Show me more respect," then he pushed her face away from him, hard,  
"human"  
"The 'human' has a name you stingy wolf," she said to him while rubbing her jaw.  
"Well the wolf has a name too you wench, it's Muteki." Then something in Marisa's head clicked. this wasn't any demon, this was the son of teh southern wolf demon pack. 'Oh jeez this is Kouga's son I'm screwed, I hope Tsume and the others get here soon.' This started to really piss her off, this is the same thing that happened to Kagome. 'Wow InuYasha would completely freak out if he saw us,' she had to stifle a small laugh. He turned to her,  
"What's so funny"  
Oh, nothing. But still what exactly is it you want with me?" he gave her a look that said 'you haven't figured it out by now?' as if she was stupid.  
"Don't think I'm stupid I know you can see the jewel shards."

**I wrote this story about a year ago. I typed this chapter up from notes that i wrote down on lined paper a while back. This is where it gets creepy. The boy depicted here as the wolf Muteki actually looks exactly like the person I am currently in love with**

**and considering the dream i had (that you can read in the previous chapter) i dreampt about him before i even knew of his exsistence**

**talk about being in love with your murderer**

**his name is Ryan3**


End file.
